My true Love
by CubVitaniLioness
Summary: During Kovu and Kiara's region. Jeff and Gwen two lion cubs become best friends.When they grow up Gwen falls In love with Jeff, but he falls in love with a pantheress, named Narya. Is about my OCS. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Authoress note: This story is about my Ocs.

One day a little cub named Gwen was playing in the Pridelands, during Kovu and Kiara's region.

Gwen's fur was half brown an half cream. She had a cream colored underfur and green eyes. She had a brown Pridelander nose. Her fur was smooth.

Then she ran into another Prideland cub.

He had a brown coat with cream underfur. His eyes were brown, and he had a red Pridelander nose. His fur was a bit rigid. His mane was not growing in yet.

"Hi I'm Jeff." He said.

"I'm Gwen."

"Wanna play?" Jeff asked.

"Sure!" Gwen growled playfully.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Jeff shouted as he ran. Gwen smirked and ran after him. He laughed and she giggled.

Jeff jumped in the waterhole hole and swam through the water and Gwen went around. She cornered him at the edge.

"Uh oh." He said and started going back.

She ran back to the other side, but this time she jumped in tackling him. Jeff splashed around and coughed.

"I caught ya!" Gwen growled playfully.

Jeff spalshed her and she splashed back. Jeff tried to dunk her, but she moved out of the way. They were laughing and giggling the whole time.

Eventually Jeff got out of the water and ran. Gwen got out too and chased him. She pounced and tackled him, but he pinned her. Gwen pawed his face playfully until he got off. Gwen then bit his ear playfully and Jeff playfully pushed her off.

Jeff crouched down then so did Gwen. They growled playfully and pawed each other. They pounced at the same time and rolled into the grasslands.

Gwen pinned Jeff this time.

"Good job Gwen!" He said with a smirk Gwen got off of him and bit his ear in a playful manner.

"Hey the sun's setting!" Gwen said staring at the sky.

"Oh we got to get back to the den." Jeff said. "Race ya!"

Gwen smiled and they raced to Priderock.

Jeff was the first back.

"I won!" He proclaimed.

Gwen rolled her eyes and pounched him, pinnig him down.

"Hey!" He grumbled and pushed her off.

"Come on Jeff." Said his mother. Jeff followed her.

"Come on Gwen." Said her mother. Gwen followed her.

Gwen crawled into her mother's paws and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note:I made up this ceremony but got ideas from the birth presentation. Also Waterfall is my fanon OC daughter of Kovu and Kaira. Juma is her mate

The next morning Gwen was awoken when Jeff tackled and pinned her. She pushed him off.

"Good morning Gwen!" Jeff greeted her.

"Good morning." She said rubbing her eyes. Jeff playfully bit her ear. Gwen giggled and pushed him off. Then she ran down Priderock with Jeff right behind her. When they got down Jeff tackled her down a small hill, and no one was pinned. They were laying face up.

"Hey look at those clouds!" Gwen said raising her paw. Jeff watched for a bit. He litsened as Gwen talked about all the things she saw in the clouds. Jeff only saw clouds and got bored. So he tackled her again and they fell into the water of the waterhole.

"Jeff!" She hissed. Jeff splashed her and Gwen splashed back.

This is how it went everyday. Jeff would wake Gwen up an they would play. They had became best friends. Eventually they grew up as all cubs must.

"Hey Jeff! Guess what! Waterfall, Kovu and Kiara's daughter will take the throne with Juma as her king." Gwen said happily.

"Oh that's nice." Said Jeff. Jeff's mane was a dark gray.

"Come on the ceremony starts soon!" Gwen urged. The two ran to Priderock. When they got there they sat next to a pantheress.

"Oh hello there. I am Narya." She introduced herself.

"I'm Gwen."

"I'm Jeff."

Rafiki was standing next to Kovu and Kiara on top of PrideRock. He put berry juice on their heads and quickly washed it away with water. Kovu and Kiara walked back into Priderock and Waterfall and Juma entered. Rafiki smuged berries on their head, but only put sand on Juma's head.

"The new king and queen!" Rafiki proclaimed.

Waterfall and Juma bowed, then the animals did. Juma and Waterfall walked back into their den.

"Wow...that was cool." Narya said when it was over. "I'm new here. Will you show me around?"

"Sure Narya." Jeff said. "Follow us..we'll goto the waterhole first."


	3. Chapter 3

The three walked to the waterhole. Narya smiled. "Can we go for a swim?"

"Sure!" Jeff said, then he jumped in. Gwen jumped in to. Narya just stepped in.

"This water is nice." Narya said.

"Yeah!" Gwen nearly shouted

"Yes." Jeff said and swam next Narya.

Gwen got wide eyed as she watched them talk.

_Their just becoming friends...no need to worry._ Gwen thought.

"Come on." Jeff said and lead them out of the water. The three of them walked in to the grasslands.

"This is the grasslands." Jeff explained to Narya.

"Is this where the lionesses hunt?" Narya asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said. He stop walking by Gwen and walked by Narya.

"So where were you before the Pridelands?" Jeff asked.

"I used to live in a panther group. It was ruled by a mean panther who had claw marks all down his legs. His name was Garger. Garger always complained how we were bad hunters. I couldn't take his constant growling so I ran off." Narya explained.

"Oh that sounds scary." Said Gwen.

"Yes it was." Narya said then turned back to Jeff.

"I'm going back to PrideRock." Gwen said. "Wanna come?"

"Nah I'm going to show Narya around some more." Jeff said.

"Oh." Gwen said and left.

"Come on Narya." Jeff said.

Narya followed Jeff.

"This is the gorge." Jeff explained.

"Wow..it's so huge!" Narya said.

"Do you know the story of the tragic thing that happened in the gorge?" He asked.

"No." Narya anwered.

"Well there was a king named Mufasa and he had a jealous brother named Scar who wanted to be king. So he lead Mufasa's cub Simba there and told him to wait for a surprise. Then he ordered his hyena minons to cause a stampede with wildabeest. The wildabeest got runing an almost trampled Simba. Mufasa tried to save him but got killed in the process. Then Simba ran away and eventually came back. He killed Scar and became king with Nala as his queen. Zira who was Scar's mate tried to avenge Scar, but Simba exiled her an other Scar followers. He then had princess Kiara with Nala. Kiara went off one day to play and found Kovu one of the lions banished. Simba said she couldn't see him, but they met as adults and fell in love. Simba was oppossed it. Kovu and Kiara conneteced the Pridelands and Outlanders besides Zira. Zira fell down a cliff and died. Kovu became queen Kiara's king and they had their daughter Waterfall."

"Waterfall is an odd name." Narya pointed out. "Why was she named that?"

"Former King and Queen Kiara told the Pride the whole story. During Kaira's ninth month she and Kovu went to a lake. They both jumped in and the water and it started following and a waterfall was up a head. Luckily Kiara's mother Nala saved her and Kovu. After that Waterfall was born and they named her after that event." Jeff explained.

"Wow." Narya said. "So let's contiune the tour."

"Okay...I'll show you the Outlands..it's safe now." Jeff said as he lead her to the Outlands.

The Outlands were still barren and dusty. There were no longer lions living there. There were branches scathered everywhere, mostly chewed. Crawling around were many termites. It looked as if many of the rocks had claw marks.

"Barren." Narya growled.

"Come on we better go home." Jeff said and lead her to Priderock.

The two went into the Priderock den and lay down. The two closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Gwen woke up shocked that Jeff didn't wake her up as usual. She looked and saw he already left.

Meanwhile...

Jeff and Narya were taking a walk in the grasslands.

"Wow it's so beatiful..." Narya said.

"Yeah...but your prettier." He said.

Narya smiled.

"Hey let's go exploring." Narya said.

"Alright." Jeff said and they ran through the grasslands.

They took a calm walk and kept looking around.

Narya's stomache growled.

"We should go hunting." Jeff said. Narya nodded and they went the opposite direction.

They went seprate ways (they would meet up again later.) to hunt.

With Jeff...

Jeff went out far into the grasslands and bumped into a lioness. It was Kiara.

"Hi Kiara." He greeted.

"Hi." Kiara said. "So are you hunting?"

"Yeah..my friend and I are both hunting." Jeff said.

"Oh that's nice." Kiara said. "Look an antelope! Got to go!"

"I'm Jeff ,by the way. "

"Well goobye Jeff." She said and ran after the antelope.

Jeff didn't want to take Kiara's antelope so he went off in a diffrent direction

With Narya...

Narya was hunting too. Then she saw a Zebra.

She pounced then got interceped by Waterfall walking by. The zebra got scared and ran off.

"Hey that was my kill!" Narya snarled.

"Sorry Narya...,say have you seen Jeff?" She asked

"No! Are you jealous lioness?" She growled in a mean tone.

"Huh...a...that's not nice Narya." She said.

"Of course not you lioness...you expect me to be nice...ha ha...well...I learned a lot from my father Garger before I left to find a better place to live.." Narya growled in a mean-happy way.

"But...you-you said that Garger...and-and...wait...he's your- your fa-father...I-I uhh...,but you said...ahh...You lied!" Gwen roared.

"Yes...and you won't tell anyone or else I'll chase you out of here.." She growled.

Gwen was shocked.

"Well goodbye then..." Narya said and ran after a wilabeest.

Gwen was frozen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Narya had caught two zebras and Jeff had caught a wildeabeest.

"I won!" Narya boasted.

"I never said we were having a contest." Jeff growled playfully.

"I still won." Narya chuckled.

"But wildabeest are harder to take down." Jeff growled, still playfully.

"But I caught more." Narya boasted.

"So if I caught five mice and you caught two zebras...I would win?" Jeff asked.

"No...I mean BIG animals." Narya said.

"Oh your just changing the rules!" Jeff growled palyfully.

Then he pounced playfully at her. Narya took him head on and they tumbled down a hill.

"Hey your fast." Jeff said as he got up.

"She sure is." Giggled a voice.

"Oh hey Kiara! I'm glad to meet you again." Jeff said.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see you again too. I was just taking a walk and saw you fall down, so I came to see if you were alright." Kiara said.

"Oh I'm fine Narya and I were just playing." Jeff said.

"Oh that's great. Kovu and I race all the time. He always win though." Kiara said rolling her eyes. " He beats me in almost everything. Races, hunts and everything! My hunting has improved though."

"Maybe you could practice with us." Jeff said.

Narya was fuming. _Well she was royatly so..that's a good thing. _Then she smiled.

"Sure." Kiara said.

The three walked off to the waterhole.


	6. Chapter 6

Narya was walking and talking as Kiara followed.

They finally got to the waterhole.

"First tackling. I'll show you with Narya." Jeff said. He pounced and tackled Narya and pinned her.

"You see, you have to use all your body weight." Jeff explained.

Kiara smiled at her new friend.

"Now you try." Said Jeff as he stood upright.

Kiara pounched at Jeff, but he pinned her.

Narya laughed. "Way to go Jeff!"

Jeff smiled. "Thanks Narya...do want to to try to tackle Kiara?"

"Sure!" Narya said. She pounced at Kiara and Narya tackled her down.

"Good job Narya!" Jeff said.

Narya smiled and walked over to him.

"Can I try again?" Kiara asked.

Narya and Jeff nodded almost in sync with each other and smiled at that fact.

Jeff leapt and Kiara pinned him this time.

"Good job!" He said and got up.

Narya walked over giggling.

"Got to go guys it's almost sunset." Kiara said and ran off into the sunset.


	7. Chapter 7

Authoress Note: I might of gotten the other chapter idea from a picture I saw of Kovu and Kiara playing.

Soon the stars came out and Jeff and Narya watched.

"Wow their so wonderful." Narya said, excitment in her voice.

"Yeah." Jeff said and moved a little closer to her. " You know your nice. I-I have a question...will...will- you be my..mate?"

Narya looked up and smiled. "Of course." Jeff smiled and nuzzled Narya's soft fur.

They didn't know Gwen was walking by. Gwen stared sadly.

_You...don't...love...me..._ Gwen thought to herself.

"Oh hello Gwen!" Jeff said. "Narya just became my mate."

"That-that's great." Gwen sighed and walked off.

"I'll be right back." Narya said and walked after Gwen.

When Jeff couldn't hear or see them anymore,Narya growled at Gwen. 

"Litsen you pesky lioness! I told you to stay away from us! He's MY mate not yours! So stay away or I'll chase you out of here!" Narya growled.

Gwen was shocked and ran off.

Narya went back to Jeff and nuzzled him. Then he licked her. Narya smiled, then Jeff did.

"I love you.." Narya whispered.

"I love you too..." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Authoress Note: I made up these ceromonies (Besies the birth presentation) inspired by the birth presentation.

The next morning...

Narya and Jeff,the new mates, were taking a walk, when Kiara came running toward them.

"Hey Jeff! Hey Narya! I told Zazu to tell everyone but you guys, because I wanted to tell you personally. Waterfall is expecting cubs!" Kiara said happily. "I'm going to be a grandmother. The ceromony starts now."

Kiara lead them to Priderock.

Jeff let Gwen sit by him on one side and Narya on his otherside.

Watefall and Juma walked up on Priderock with Rafiki following them. Rafiki took berry juice and rubbed it on her stomache. He put sand on her stomache too. Juma nuzzled Waterfall.

Waterfall lay down by the edge an stared at her kingdom. Leaves fluttered by and Rafiki hugged her neck. Juma helped Waterfall up. Rafiki, Zazu, Kovu and Kiara bowed. The rest of the kingdom bowed too. Waterfall then bowed to her kingdom. Rafiki lead them back to their den.

Then right after they had a ceramony for the grandparents. Kovu, Kiara , Waterfall and Juma walked out. Kiara nuzzled Waterfall then Kovu did. Juma walked toward Kovu and Kiara and bowed. He then walked over and nuzzled Waterfall. Waterfall smiled and they walked back to the den.

"Wow I wish we could have cubs." Narya sighed happily.

"We will somday." Jeff said then nuzzled her. Gwen was startled and ran off tearing up.

Nine months later...

Kiara ran into Jeff and Narya again.

"Waterfall had two sons! Come on her oldest son Zeke is having his ceromony now. So come on!" Kiara urged.

The lion and pantheress followed her.

When they got there Gwen sat By Jeff and Narya also sat by him. Narya didn't care if Gwen sat by him , as long as she didn't talk to him.

Rafiki brought out Zeke the oldest cub to be presented. Waterfall was holding her other son Xiaver so he could watch his brother the new heir.

As Rafiki lifted Zeke, Gwen shouted. "I love you Jeff!"

All the animals stared at Gwen confused. Narya growled.

"Gwen...I-I...I always loved you...I couldn't find the right words. I have always loved you...more than I love Narya. I want you to be my mate."

Gwen nuzzled him. That meant yes.

Kiara smiled from the tip of PrideRock.

"Jeff...Gwen come up here..." Kiara said. Jeff was her friend and she wanted to be nice to him for showing her how to tackle Kovu.

Jeff and Gwen walked up Priderock. Kiara,Kovu,Waterfall and Juma smiled.

"Now this...this is true love." Kiara said.

Narya snarled an started to run up PrideRock.


	9. Chapter 9

When Narya got to the top of PrideRock she snarled at Gwen and charged. Gwen moved out of the way and Narya fell on the hard brown rock. She got up shaking the dust off of her. She lunged again, but...

"Stop it Narya!" Jeff roared. "Can't you tell I love Gwen! I love her a lot! You understand love, think of how much you love me! That's how much I love Gwen! I still love you though Narya.."

Narya smiled. "Alright. Gwen...I'm sorry...I-I understand your love now."

The whole Pride smiled.

"Just remeber." Kiara said proudly.

Then in unison with Kovu, Waterfall and Juma. "We are one!"

Epilouge.

Gwen and Jeff had a son named Rod who had a brown body and a creamish colored head.. Narya had found a mate a panther named Nuza. Together they had a daughter named Nanette. Nannette and Rod became mates as adults and had three daughters an two sons.

The Circle of Life would continue in a world where We are one.

The end!


End file.
